OG Loc
__notoc__ :For the mission, see OG Loc (mission). Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jonathan Anderson voiced him. OG Loc is an upcoming rapper. Biography GTA San Andreas Jeffrey originally planned on going to college, even being encouraged to do so by Sweet and (mockingly on Smoke's part) Big Smoke. In the early 90s Jeffrey aspired to become a rapper, choosing the nickname "OG Loc" and made an effort to go to prison to boost his career, by violating traffic laws and other minor offenses. Inside, he was raped by a Vagos gang member, Freddy. After his release, Loc killed Freddy with CJ's help, was ordered to work as a Burger Shot janitor by his parole officer, and in the process of trying to become famous, ruined Madd Dogg's career by having CJ steal his rhyme book and kill his manager (who called Loc whack). Despite the fact that Loc is a terrible rapper with a squeaky, scratchy voice, he slowly but surely makes a name for himself in the underground. After the downfall of Grove Street Families, Big Smoke chose to launder his drug money by granting Loc a record contract, making him rich and famous. Using Madd Dogg's rhyme book, he recorded his first (and only) album Str8 From Tha Streetz, immediately paired with a clothing company, Loc-Down (a reference to his prison stint, complete with a handcuff logo) available at Victim. He was interviewed by Lazlow on WCTR. Despite mocking him in the past, Big Smoke goes on with the charade that OG Loc is a gangster, and juxtaposes it with another falsehood that he (Smoke) is a philanthropist trying to fight off the crack epidemic - "so either way, you can feel good about yourself listening to this music!". After the recovery of both Madd Dogg and Grove Street Families (in a partnership), OG Loc was chased down by CJ and Madd Dogg himself from the set of his music video in Flint County all the way to Blastin' Fools Records in Los Santos, and finally extorted for Madd Dogg's rhyme book and royalties from his album. This is based on Vanilla Ice having been extorted by Suge Knight for a stolen song. Shortly after, his manager Big Smoke was killed, OG Loc did not return to rapping, and what happens to him after is unknown. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *OG Loc *Life's a Beach (Boss) *Madd Dogg's Rhymes (Boss) *Management Issues (Boss) *House Party (Boss) *Cut Throat Business Gallery Loc's house.jpg|Exterior of Loc's house. OGLoc-GTASA2.png|OG Loc in his Burger Shot uniform. OGLocCD-GTAIV.jpg|OG Loc's CD in Grand Theft Auto IV OGLoc-Artwork.png|OG Loc's artwork. Trivia *OG Loc has a house in Ganton, Los Santos. It is inaccessible to the player unless using a hack/trainer or going through the ghost world and can be seen during the mission House Party. *One of OG Loc's CDs (Str8 From Tha Streetz) appears in Niko Bellic's safehouse in Bohan, and in Luis Lopez's safehouse in Northwood, and in the DJ area on Bahama Mama's. *According to the GTA San Andreas website, he was originally to be called Jefferey Martin. Also, OG Loc's Beta Name was MC Strap. *When Madd Dogg asks CJ on "How does a fake, busta, phony like suck-ass Loc make it in the rap game?", CJ replies that "it's all about showmanship and dance routines", referring to the early 90's trend of hip-hop by MC Hammer, Vanilla Ice and others, although Loc states on Entertaining America with Lazlow when asked to dance "I ain't down with that shit, it ain't gangsta!". *OG Loc is also a very mocking parody of Ja Rule, although Ja Rule was not famous until 1999, seven years after the setting of GTA San Andreas. Both men are named "Jeffrey", portray themselves alike, and Ja Rule was also accused of stealing rhymes and other style notes from frequent collaborator DMX. There were rumors that 50 Cent was approached with an offer to voice CJ (then-labelmate The Game became the voice of B Dup), and the parody was likely done out of support for 50 Cent during his feud with Ja Rule. *When listening to some radio shows featuring OG Loc, his voice is much deeper and doesn't break. *Katie Zhan does not hold the highest opinion about OG Loc. While on dates with Carl Johnson, she derides him by saying OG Loc? OG Joke is more like it. *In a play on words, the California metalcore band Of Mice and Men have a portmanteau song incoporating Loc and the popular alcohol Four Loko, called "OG Loko", off their upcoming album, The Flood. OG Loc's rap song 0YsdS00GI58 de:OG Loc es:OG Loc it:OG Loc pl:Jeffrey Cross pt:OG Loc Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey Cross, Jeffrey